SASUKE - ku
by kaze fuyuki
Summary: naruto akan melamar sasuke, namun tiba - tiba sasuke hilang, dari penyelidikan kemungkinan dia diculik! oh tidak sasuke - ku...! warning: rape,bondage,yaoi,smut,mature,OOC! narusasu


Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Genre : romance, Yaoi , rape,bondage

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Sumary : sasuke dan naruto sudah lama pacaran, dan hari itu naruto akan melamarnya, namun tiba – tiba sasuke hilang, kemungkinan dia di culik...

...

**SASUKE****-ku ...**

Sasuke POV

Aku memulai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan seseorang yang sangat manis dan ceria, ya.. dia Naruto orang yang sangat penyayang dan lembut. Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku disaat yang tidak pernah aku duga, aku adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan mungkin juga pemalas untuk menyapa orang lain atau malu ya.. aku juga tidak tau apa itu, tapi Naruto mampu menemukanku.

Musim Gugur sudah datang, hawa dingin ini membuat cinta kami semakin hangat. Rencananya aku dan kakak akan ke makam orang tua kami hari ini. Pagi – pagi kakak menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk persembahan, akupun bersiap – siap.

" Sasuke apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kakak di depan pintu kamarku

" Hnnn…!" aku membuka pintu kamar dan keluar menyambut Kakak

" jangan lupa pakai mantelmu, udara musim gugur tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya!" perintah Kakakku yang sudah memakai mantel hitam , kemudian Kakak berjalan ke pintu depan

" Hnnn..!" aku megikutinya dan memakai mantelku

" Apakah kau jadi mengajak pacarmu ?" Tanya kakakku sesaat sebelum membuka pintu.

" tidak …, dia tidak di kota ini sampai 2 hari ke depan!" jelasku

" jadi begitu ya?" Tanya lagi Kak Itachi

" dia hanya bilang mengunjungi orang tuanya di kota sebelah!" jelasku.

Lalu kamipun berangkat. Setelah Orang tuaku meninggal, Kakaklah yang mengurusku dengan baik. Semua keperluanku dialah yang menyiapkannya, jika aku mengingat wajah ayah entah kenapa hanya Kak Itachi yang diotakku, dan ketika aku ingat – ingat wajah Ibu juga hanya dirinya yang ada.

Setiap 1 bulan sekali Kakak selalu menyempatkan diri mengajakku ke makam Ayah dan Ibu. Namun kelihatannya Kakak berharap Naruto bisa ikut, tapi harus bagaimana lagi, Naruto juga harus pergi menemui orang tuanya yang ada di kota sebelah. Naruto pernah bercerita Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan Ayahnya sekarang harus merawat kakeknya yang mulai sakit – sakitan.

Kami selesai berdoa di makam Ayah dan Ibu, lalu Kakak mengajakku untuk segera pulang. Kakak masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan, jika tidak bosnya bisa marah.

" tapi Kakak bilang Bos Kakak orang yang baik hati …!" Kataku

" iya dia memang baik hati dan tolerant tapi Tuan Sarutobi tidak senang jika ada orang yang menunda pekerjaan!" jelas Kakak

" Hnnn …!" Aku mengangguk – angguk seakan tau masalah kakak, kami berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Kami sampai di depan rumah kami. Kakak memberikan kunci rumah padaku dan berpamitan langsung menuju kantor.

" Sasuke hati – hati ya!" kata Kakak sambil melambaikan tangannya dan melemparkan kunci kepada Sasuke.

" harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" aku berjalan menuju pintu, aku mengeluarkan HP untuk melihat sms yang tiba – tiba masuk, aku berhenti didepan pintu.

TAP

Aku mendengar langkah kaki, tapi belum sempat kulihat siapa orang itu, tiba – tiba aku seperti mencium aroma kuat yang membuat tubuhku langsung lemas dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar beberapa suara samar ditelingaku, mataku sangat berat, saat itu terasa sangat sulit sekali membuka mata. Perlahan – lahan aku berusaha membuka mataku ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Samar – samar aku melihat beberapa laki – laki sedang berkumpul, mungkin sedang berbincang – bincang, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mataku benar – benar sangat berat.

Sret

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang memegang kepalaku, lalu memegang pipiku. Tangan in sangat besar dan kasar.

" Hei kau sudah sadar rupanya !" kata pemilik tangan itu mungkin, aku benar – benar sangat kesulitann menguasai diriku. " masih tidak kuat mengendalikan diri rupanya!" lanjut orang itu. Perlahan – lahan ada tangan lain sedang mengelus – elus daerah leherku, tangan yang lebih kecil dan lembut.

" ennnhhh …!" aku sedikit mengerang karena merinding akibat belaian itu.

CESSSS

"Akkhh!" aku menjerit. Ada air dingin mengalir dikepalaku, dingin sekali. Saat itu pula mataku terbuka lebar dan bisa melihat dengan jelas orang – orang yang menyentuhku itu. Aku melihat ada 2 orang pria di depanku, dan memandangku. Aku dalam keadaan bersandar pada sebuah kotak kayu.

" benar – benar sadar sekarang …!" kata salah seorang dihadapanku sambil mencibir, dia berambut hitam dengan kulit gelap menyeramkan seperti laba – laba dan tubuhnya lumayan besar. Ku rasa dialah yang memiliki tangan kasar tadi.

" HMMMMHHH…!" (_siapa kau ?_!) Hah aku kenapa mulutku tertutup rapat mulutku tidak bisa dibuka. Aku berusaha lagi. " HHHMMMPPPPHHHH … HHHmmmmPPPhhhh!" aku , oh tidak mulutku disumpal lakban, aku benar – banar panic sekarang,, benar – benar takut .tidak hanya itu , saat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan badanku, sama sekali tidak bisa aku gerakan. " HHHmmmppphhh…!" tanganku terikat kebelakang, kaki terikat menyatu. " _lepaskan … aku_ …!" HHHHMMMppph…! Namun mereka jelas tidak bisa mengetahui keinginanku.

" lucu juga melihatnya kesulitan seperti itu!" Kata pria lain yang berambut putih dengan bibirnya yang biru,kulitnya sangat pucat.

" Tuan akan datang 10 menit lagi, sudah jangan ganggu dia, lebih baik kita berjaga diluar!" Ajak salah seorang lagi, bertubuh sangat besar dan gendut, juga gundul.

Lalu beberapa orang itu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan itu. Pintu ruangan itu dikunci, aku tidak melihat ada jendela diruangan itu, hanya ada cahaya lampu neon kuning menemaniku.

Kembali aku melihat keadaanku,tubuhku terikat, mulutku dibungkam lakban, mantelku juga sudah terlepas entah kemana, untung saja mereka tidak menelanjangiku. aku tetapmemekai kemeja dan celana.

Aku terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan – ikatan ini. Baru tadi pagi Kakak pergi kerja, kenapa aku sudah ada ditempat ini, diikat dan bersama orang – orang ini.

" Hmmmppphhh …!" percuma ini percuma, aku merebahkan diri karena sangat capek.

Kenapa mereka menculikku, jadi langkah kaki tadi pagi itu adalah milik salah satu dari mereka.

" KAkak …! Naruto tolong aku !"

Sasuke POV End

NORMAL POV

" Sasuke … Kakak pulang, buka pintunya…?!" Itachi baru pulang, dan melihat pintu rumahnya masih terkunci. Beberapa menit Itachi menunggu, memeriksa rumahnya. Lampu rumah juga belum dinyalakan, itachi merasakan keanehan. " SASUKE …!" Itachi memanggil adiknya.

Cring

Terdengar bunyi dari arah kaki Itachi, itachi melihat kebawah. Namun Itachi malah sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat kebawah. Dia melihat kunci rumahnya terjatuh, tidak jauh dari sana Itachi melihat HP Sasuke juga tergeletak begitu saja.

" I – Ini? Ke – kenapa terjatuh disini!" Itachi memungut kunci rumahnya, terasa sangat dingin. HP juga bernasib sama, namun basah karena embun. Itachi mulai berpikir aneh - aneh tentang adiknya. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Itachi menelepon semua teman dekat Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, pihak sekolah, teman – temannya dan semua orang yang dia kenal. Bertanya apakah Sasuke bersama mereka? Dia berharap apa yang dipikirkannya tidak nyata. Ada seorang lagi yang belum dia hubungi. Yaitu Naruto, dia membuka melihat HP sasuke, melihat sms yang masuk, kelihatannya belum sempat dibuka oleh sasuke.

"_Sasuke … aku sudah kangen …, Aku tidak jadi pulang lusa, malam ini aku akan pulang Nenek Tsunade mengajakku segera pulang karena ada kepentingan mendadak, jika sempat aku akan ke rumahku untuk mengantarkan oleh – oleh yang dibawakan ayahku untukmu! Tunggu aku… perjalananku 4 jam dari kota ini…! Naruto"_

Itachi kaget, saat melihat sms itu dikirimkan, masih pagi tadi dan sasuke belum membuka sms ini. Itachi semakin panic, karena takut adiknya di culik seseorang dan sebagainya.

Ting Tong

" Sasuke …!" terdengar suara Naruto di luar pintu

Itachi bergegas membuka pintu. Naruto kaget saat yang keluar adalah Itachi yang berwajah panic dan pandangan mata yang kosong. Tsunade dan seorang berambut pirang lain berdiri disamping naruto meresa sangat heran.

" Sasuke ?!" Lagi – lagi Naruto memanggil itachi seperti itu karena kemiripan wajah mereka. " ma – maaf maksudku Kakak …?!"

" selamat malam …! Kami keluarga Naruto ingin berkunjung …!" kata seseorang berambut kuning yang mirip naruto tapi lebih tua.

Itachi tidak merespon, dan hanya menatap naruto dengan pandangan kosong. " A – Adikku …, Sa – Sa –suke hi- lang …!" air mata itachi langsung turun.

Naruto dan kedua orang disampingnya kaget. NAruto lebih parah dia langsung menjatuhkan beberapa bingkisan yang dibawanya ke tanah.

BRUGHT

" Itachi ?!" Tsunade bergegas menolong Itachi yang sudah pingsan

" Kakak …!" Naruto panic sekali " Ayah tolong bantu aku !" pinta Naruto pada seseorang berambut pirang itu. Ayah Naruto membopong Itachi kedalam rumah. Dan membaringkannya di sofa.

Di tempat lain, cahaya remang – remang menerangi seorang pemuda yang tengah terikat, tak mampu melakukan apapun. Meski seudah berusaha keras melepaskan ikatan itu hasilnya sama saja, ikatannya sama sekali tidak melonggar, malah semakin erat. Keringatnya menetes kian banyaknya, akibat rasa panic, takut, dan khawatir, bercampur jadi satu.

" Hhhhahh…!" sasuke terengah – engah, dan terus berusaha melepaskan diri. _" aku harap semua ini hanya mimpi…! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka melakukan hal macam – macam padaku atau bahkan membunuhku!_" Batinnya " Hmmmhhhh..!" Sasuke menggeliat – geliat untuk melepaskan diri.

" _aku harus mencari jalan lain untuk keluar!" _ Sasuke menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun tidak ada jalan lain selain pintu itu, dia berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan. Lalu dia menggeliat seperti ulat bergerak menuju pintu.

" Hhhhh… hhhh…!" dia terus berusaha mencapai pintu itu, Sasuke menyeret dadanya sebagai pijakan dia menggeliat, membuat bajunya kotor dan sedikit lusuh. "_aku harus mencapainya sebelum mereka datang, aku harus keluar dari sini!" _

" Hhhhh hhhmmhhhh…! _Ayo Sasuke kau pasti bisa! Sasuke…!"_ Sasuke menyemangati dirinya. Dia terus berusaha hingga dia berhasil mendekati pintu, kini tubuhnya tepat didepan pintu seketika itu juga pintu terbuka.

" _Hah?!" _ Sasuke kaget karena usahanya gagal, dia melihat ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. Sasuke mengenali wajah itu.

" Oh …, kau mau kabur rupanya ?!" Kata seseorang dengan rambut putih sebahu, dan bibirnya biru kehitaman.

" Kak Ukon ada apa?!" tiba – tiba muncul seorang lagi yang berwajah sama dengan pria tadi, Sasuke lumayan kaget karena mereka kembar, lalu dia berjongkok dan menjambak Sasuke. " Kau mau kemana Uchiha?!"

" EKH …? Hmmmhhh!" Sasuke kesakitan karena rambut ravennya sedang dijambak kebelakang hingga dia sampai mendongak paksa.

" Sakon jangan ganggu dia, cepat angkat dia , bawa dia ! Boss sudah menunggu!" Ukon pergi menjauh sementara Sakon menyeriangi kearah Sasuke.

" sebelum kita pergi lebih baik kau…!" sakon mengambil sesuatu dikantong bajunya, dan membuka tutup botol kecil yang baru dia keluarkan. " … hirup ini!"

" HmmmmppppHHHHpppphhh!" Sakon membekap mulut Sasuke, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala penuh penolakan, tapi percuma karena aroma dari cairan di botol itu terlalu kuat, dia tidak bisa mengelak. Tubuh Sasuke menjadi tambah lemah dan tidak berdaya. "_cairan apa ini..? kenapa tubuhku jadi seberat ini!" _. " HmmmmPhhh!" Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

Sakon memanggul Sasuke. " dengan begini, walau lebih berat kau tidak akan bisa memberontak !" Sasuke dibawa pergi.

" Shika … bagaimana?!" Tanya Naruto

" tenang sedikit Naruto biarkan Shika berkonsentrasi, karena kejadiannya sudah tadi pagi akan cukup sulit melacak kejadiannya!" jelas Kiba yang berdiri di samping naruto.

Ini di rumah keluarga Uciha, setelah Itachi pingsan, Naruto segera menghubungi teman – temannya yang mungkin bisa membantunya menemukan Sasuke. Neji , Lee, Kiba, dan Shikamaru langsung datang ke rumah keluarga Uciha.

Naruto meminta bantuan kepada Shika yang kini bekerja sebagai Detektiv. Shika adalah detektiv yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200, selalu berhasil memecahkan misteri yang sangat sulit. Dia mampu melihat kejadian perkara dengan tepat hanya dengan melihat beberapa bukti di TKP.

" baiklah !" Shika mulai berdiri " aku sudah tau kejadiannya!" Shika berjalan ke depan pagar.

" dia akan memerankan kejadian tadi pagi!" kata Lee menelan ludah

" itu tidak akan menyakitkan Lee..!" tambah Neji

" dari sana!" Shika menunjuk ke jalan " … kakak Sasuke pergi untuk ke kantor meleparkan kunci rumah!" Shika memperagakan gerakan Sasuke menangkap kunci rumah. " … setelah pergi, sasuke berbalik, berjalan perlahan, dan merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya!" Shika memperagakan gerakan Sasuke. " disini ada bekas jejak Sasuke walau tidak jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dia berdiri agak lama, lalu Shika sedikit berbalik, disini ada 2 pasang jejak lain, di belakang Sasuke ada orang lain saat itu, dan …!" Shika jatuh berlutut

" Eh ?!" Naruto, Neji dan Lee agak kaget

" … Sasuke tiba – tiba lemas, dan dia menjatuhkan kunci dan ponselnya!" lagi – lagi Shika memperagakannya.

" GUK .., Guk…!" Akamaru megonggong saat shika memperagakannya

Neji, Naruto dan Lee heran. Kiba mendekati Akamaru. " dia juga memikirkan hal sama Shika!" jelas Kiba yang mengerti bahasa anjingnya itu.

" … sebelum dia terjatuh kedepan, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya, dan memanggulnya …, tidak ada jejak Sasuke lagi. Hanya jejak 2 orang itu, terburu – buru kearah sana …!" Shika berlari ke arah jalan, ke 4 temannya mengikutinya. " … dari sini, mereka masuk mobil, dan mobil itu pergi ke arah sana!" Shika menunjuk kearah jalan raya besar. " … setelah dari sini akamaru yang paling tau kemana sasuke di bawa!"

" de – dengan kata lain , sasuke di culik?!" Tanya Lee

" iya …!" jawab shikamaru

Naruto tidak bisa berkata – kata, dia hanya tertegun mendengar kabar kekasihnya yang telah di culik. Tadinya dia berpikir akan melamar sasuke, karena itulah pagi hari dia menjemput Ayahnya dan Tsunade sebagai walinya. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Itachi bahwa dia serius dengan adiknya. Tapi semua diluar kehendaknya.

" oh Sasu - Chan … Kau malang sekali …!" Lee mulai dramatis.

" Apapun Yang terjadi kita harus menemukannya!" Kata Neji

" iya … memang agak merepotkan, tapi apa boleh buat, dia orang yang dicintai sahabatku, bukan begitu Kiba?!" tambah Shika

" Hehehe… tentu saja !" Kiba tak mau kalah

" Guk !" Akamaru juga

" iya kita harus mencarinya, aku tidak mau Sasu - Chan kenapa – napa!" Lee semakin bersemangat

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, mendengar keinginan teman – temannya ini. " Teman – teman!" Naruto terharu

Keempat temannya tersenyum lebar, dan meyakinkan Naruto. " Oke Naru… berikan sesuatu yang berbau Sasuke!" pinta Kiba

" baiklah ini!" Naruto memberikan wristband yang sering dipakai Sasuke.

Kiba memberikannya pada akamaru untuk diendusnya, Akamaru mengogonggong kemudian berlari. Kelima pria itu langsung mengikuti Akamaru.

Sementara itu, Sasuke telah dibawa menemui bos dari penculik – penculik itu. Setelah itu seseorang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai boss itu memerintahkan untuk membawa Sasuke kesebuah kamar.

Sakon meletakan Sasuke diatas tempat tidurdaam sebuah kamar. Seseorang berambut putih lain memerintahkan Sakon untuk segera keluar. Sakon keluar, kemudian seseorang berkacamata bulat masuk, inilah yang mereka sebut sebagi Bossnya.

" Kimimaro, segera lakukan tugasmu, aku akan menjemput Tuan Orochimaru!" perintah si kacamata

" Baik Tuan Kabuto!" Kimaro membungkuk sementara Kabuto pergi dan mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Kimimaro mendekati Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Lalu membelai kening Sasuke, menyibakan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. " wajah yang cantik …!" Kimimaro mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Sasuke.

" Hmmmmhhhh …! " Sasuke berusaha mengelak dari sentuhan Kimimaro, dan agak takut, keringatnya mengalir deras ke pelipisnya.

" Kau tak perlu takut Sasu-chan… aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu …, karena kau sangat diinginkan Tuan-ku Orochimaru …!" Kimimaro berbicara didekat telingat Sasuke yang sensitive itu, lalu menjilatnya.

" MMmmmmhhhh .. hhhhhhhh …!" Sasuke sukses merinding akibat perbuatan Kimimaro, pipinya memerah.

" wah …, kau sanagt sensitive …, !" Kimimaro membalik tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya itu, Sasuke kini terlentang. Kimimaro melepaskan ikatan kaki Sasuke.

" Hmmmhh…!" Sasuke merasa lega karena kakinya bebas dia ingin sekali menggerakan kakinya dengan bebas. " Hmmmm…!" Sasuke berusaha keras menggerakan kakinya namun hanya berpindah beberapa senti saja.

" Sasuke … apakah kau tau kenapa kau sangat lemas dan tidak berdaya …?!" Kimimaro mengelus pipi Sasuke dan membelainya lembut penuh rangsangan.

" HHHmmmmhhhhhPpphhhh …!" Sasuke mengelak, karena kulit sasuke yang sensitive itu mulai tidak tahan, namun tangan kimimaro sudah sampai ke area leher, perlahan – lahan menyelit diantara kancing – kancing kemejanya. " HHHmmmmhhhppphhmmm!_HEnTIKAN… HENTIKAN…!_Hmmmmpphhh…!" Sasuke terus memprotes namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar hanya terdengar erangan – erangan yang membuat Kimimaro semakin menikmatinya.

" itu karena yang kau hirup tadi adalah cairan chlorophom special buatan Tuan Kabuto…!" Kimimaro membelai tubuh Sasuke dengan penuh kenikmatan, setiap jengkal sentuhannya memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kimimaro.

" Hmmmmpppphhhh …!" Sasuke ingin sekali lari dari sentuhan kimimaro yang membuatnya merangsang ini. " Hmmmmpppphhh …! _Aku mohon hentikan…, jangan sentuh aku…, aku hanya ingin disentuh Naruto …, jangan sentuh aku …!_ Hmmmmppppphhh" air mata Sasuke mulai merembes.

Kimimaro melihat air mata itu, Kimimaro mencibir senang. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih kerah kemeja Sasuke.

BRAT …

" HHmmmmmmhhhh …!" Sasuke sedikit terhempas ketempat tidur setelah Kimimaro sukses merobek kemeja Sasuke. Kancing kemejanya berserakan. Dada mulus Sasuke terlihat jelas.

" karena efeknya mungkin akan segera habis lebih baik segera ku lakukan tugasku!" Kimimaro turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja.

Kimimaro mengambil sebuah tali dari dalam laci meja dekat tempat tidur. Sasuke yang masih tidak berdaya itu hanya bisa terbelalak saat mengetahui apa yang dibawa Kimimaro.

Kimimaro mengikatkan tali itu ke trails tempat tidur, mata Sasuke terus mengikuti gerakan Kimimaro. Lalu kimimaro menarik Sasuke, membuka tali yang mengikat tangan Sasuke, dan memegangnya erat – erat agar tak ada kesempatan bagi sasuke untuk mengelak.

" Hmmmmpppphhhh …!" Sasuke memberontak dan kakinya menendang kesana kemari agar bisa membebaskan diri. Namun karena efek klorofom itu masih ada, gerakannya sama sekali kalah dengan kekuatan Kimimaro.

Tangan sasuke tidak lalma bebas, Kimimaro kemabali mengikatnya kebelakang kepalanya dengan tali yang sudah diikatkan ke trails tempat tidur itu. Dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat, tangan Sasuke kini sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

" sebentar lagi Tuan akan datang bersikaplah dengan baik …!" Kimimaro menambahkan bantal dipunggul dan kepala Sasuke, agar Sasuke lebih merasa nyaman.

" Hmmmmppphhhh…! _Lepaskan … Aku … Kakak… Naruto … tolong aku …!_ Hmmmmppphhhh !" Sasuke mulai meneteskan air mata keputus asaannya. Kini tubuhnya yang terikat setengah telanjang ini, semakin membuatnya takut jika Kimimaro dan teman – temannya akan memperkosanya atau semacamnya.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kimimaro langsung membungkuk. Sasuke yang menangis langsung melebarkan matanya ketakutan saat seseorang yang tinggi dengan aura pembunuh memasuki kamar, diikuti Kabuto. Laki – laki itu berwajah ular dengan tatapan mata yang dingin, rambutnya yang panjang hitam pekat semakin menegaskan betapa dia sangat mematikan.

" Hmmmmhhhhh …!" Sasuke benar – benar ingin pergi dari sini.

" Tuan Orochimaru selamat datang …!" Kimimaro mendekati siular itu dan membukakan mantel serta jas Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum dingin lalu duduk di sofa. Setelah menggantung jas Orochimaru. Kimimaru menuangkan anggur kepada Orochimaru.

" terima kasih atas hadiah ini Kabuto …!" kata Orochimaru, Kabuto hanya tersenyum ringan. " cukup sulit mendapatkannya …! " Orochimaru meneguk anggurnya dengan sangat nikmat. " Kita lakukan sekarang jangan buang – buang waktu!" perintah orochimaru.

Kabuto langsung mendekati Sasuke, mengamati sebentar dan tersenyum senang. " Humm… kelihatannya kau belum melakukan apa – apa padanya Kimimaro …!" Kabuto memegang dagu Sasuke lalu melepaskan lakban yang membungkam mulutnya itu.

" Hah …!" Sasuke bernapas lega, sementara Kimimaro hanya mengangguk, dan Orochimaru masih menkmati anggurnya.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke ?!" Tanya Kabuto yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke.

" Hhhh… Ahhhnnnn … Le – Lepaskan Aku …!" Sasuke menjawab dan menanggapi rangsangan telinganya. " A – apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku!" Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum sinis, sementara Orochimaru benar – benar sedang bersantai seolah menikmati tontonan yang menarik di depannya.

NARUTO POV on

Sasuke telah diculik, setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Shikamaru bagaimana kejadian Sasuke diculik. Kami berlima, aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Lee juga Akamaru mencari Sasuke.

Setelah mengtahui Sasuke diculik rasa kekhawatiran teramat sangat sedang menguasai diriku. Aku merasa takut juga panic, jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Sasuke. Aku merasa sangat marah dan ingin sekali membunuh para penculik itu.

Kami sampai sebuah daerah yang tidak jauh dari rumah sasuke. Daerah yang sepi, hampir sama sekali tidak ada perumahan disini. Hanya hamparan lahan pertanian dan perkebuanan buah cerry.

Akamaru masih mengendus – endus kesana kemari untuk mencari jejak Sasuke. Aku harap dia menunjukan tempat yang benar. Memang aneh jika harus menuruti si anjing, namun tidak perlu khawatir. Akamaru sering disewa pihak kepolisian dari berbagai daerah untuk menangkap dan menemukan penjahat, dan rekornya mengalahkan anjing – anjing polisi terlatih lainnya.

" Huuk .. HUkk…!" Akamaru kembali berlari lagi dan kami mengikutinya lagi. Kami melanjutkan pencarian.

NARUTO POV end

NORMAL POV

" JAngan ! JANGAN ! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU ! JANGAN …!" Sasuke berteriak – teriak dan melakukan penolakan keras. Dia merapatkan pahanya yang sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan menekukkan kakinya yang masih terbalut celana itu.

Dengan wajah penuh nafsunya, Kabuto tidak mau kalah dengan penolakan Sasuke dia terus memasukkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan kejantanan Sasuke.

" JANGAN …! Jangan …!" sasuke masih saja menolak

Kimimaro mendekat dan manarik kedua kaki Sasuke, lalu melebarkan kedua kaki itu. Dan memegang erat kedua lutut Sasuke. Kaki Sasuke benar – benar sulit digerakan. Berhasilah KAbuto membuka resleting celana dan memberontak masuk kedalam celana Sasuke lalu berhasil memegagang kejantanan Sasuke

"Akhhhhnnnnnhhhmmmmppp….hhhhmnnnnn…!" Sasuke merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Kabuto mulai mengocok kejantanan Sasuke. " Ahhh … Hentikan …!"

Tidak hanya itu saja, Kimimaro sukses menanggalkan celana Sasuke dan celana dalam sasuke dengan mudah dilepas. Kabuto memerikan tanda – tanda merah kedaerah leher sasuke dan terus mengocok penis Sasuke. Sementara Kimimaro sangat tergoda ingin sekali menikmati puting susu sasuke. Kimimaro memelintir dan menariknya dengan lembut membuatnya semakin menegang.

" Ennnh …!" Kabuto sangat menikmatinya

" Ahhh… Hhhhhnnn … HENTIKAN …! HHmmmmmm nnnnn ….! BERHENTIIIII ….!"

" Kak Naruto ada apa ?!" Neji kaget karena Naruto tiba – tiba berhenti.

" A – Aku mendengar suara Sasuke …! Dia …?! " Naruto langsung berlari mendahului Akamaru.

" Hei NARUTO JANGAN GEGABAH !" tapi Naruto sudah pergi lebih cepat. " Kiba Ayo segera susul dia !" Kiba dan Shika langsung berlari lebih kencang.

" Neji … NAruto senpai kenapa ? " Tanya Lee yang berlari mengikuti teman – temannya.

" Ayo Lee, kita bisa tertinggal!" tanggap Neji

Sementara itu, Sasuke kini sedang berapada dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang tadi. Orochimaru mendekati Sasuke, Kabuto dan Kimimaro berhenti dari kegiatannya. Orochmaru memegang wajah Sasuke yang memerah, sambil tersenyum sinis. Memegang penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya perlahan.

" Akhhh …! Hnnn … hhhhhnnnhhhh …!" Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dengan sentuhan orochimaru ini.

Kabuto mendekati Sasuke disisi lain. Dia melihat puting susu Sasuke yang menegang dan merah itu, langsung saja dia menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

" ahhh …!" Kabuto sangat menikamati ini

" Ahhh NnGggnnnnhhh… hhhhnnnnhhh…!" Sasuke mendesah akibat hisapan Kabuto.

" kau sangat sensitive, apakah pacarmu tidak pernah menyentuhmu?!" Orochimaru sangat gemas pada Sasuke, dia memegang wajah Sasuke, dan menjambak sasuke.

" Akh …!" wajah Sasuke sudah sangat memerah " HmmmmHhhh…!" Bibir sasuke dilumat oleh Orochimaru. Orochimaru sangat buas menciumi Sasuke.

Kimimaro tidak mau kalah, dia memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya tanpa ampun, membuat Sasuke menahan nikmat dan sekaligus merasa sangat hina dengan semua pelecehan ini.

" Hhhmmmppphhhh…!" walau mengelak hanya bisa menangis, Sasuke tidak bisa melawan 3 orang yang menyetubuhinya ini.

Hanya desahan – desahan dari mulut – mulut penuh nafsu para penjahat itu. Sasuke menjadi korban pelecehan tak mampu melawan keganasan nafsu dari pemerkosanya.

" baiklah aku tunggu, segera kemari!" Kiba segera menutup telpon setelah selesai menguhubungi polisi yang dia kenal.

" Akan KU BUNUH MEREKA …! " Naruto benar – benar marah, matanya memerah tajam, sedang dipegangi Shikamaru agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

Sekitar 5 menit lalu Naruto sampai ke depan sebuah bangunan tua. Dia penuh kemarahan, napasnya tidak normal, matanya memerah berkilat – kilat penuh dendam. Setelah mendapati Naruto, Shikamaru langsung memegangi Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tenaga naruto jauh lebih besar, dengan mudah Naruto berjalan mendekati bangunan itu tanpa pikir panjang. lalu Shika minta bantuan pada Neji untuk bersama – sama menahan Naruto. Kiba menelepon Polisi untuk segera meringkus penjahat – penjahat itu.

Kekuatan Naruto yang seakan tak berbatas itu akhirnya mengalahkan kekuatan Neji dan Shika. Dia langsung berlari masuk menerobos bangunan itu.

" AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA … !" Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu besar bangunan itu.

BRRRAAAK

Ke empat anak buah Orochimaru yang sedang minum – minum kaget dengan ulah Naruto.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Kata Sakon

" KEMBALIKAN SASUKE! KEMBALIKAN …!" Mata Naruto kian berkilat

" Cihh rupanya pengganggu …!" kata seseorang bertubuh besar dan gundul itu.

" Jiroubo kau selesaikan dia !" perintah Ukon

Jiroubo segera menghampiri Naruto dan melancarkan pukulan kepada Naruto. Tanpa waktu lama Naruto langsung merobohkan Jiroubo.

" hebat juga dia !" si kulit hitam meregangkan otot tangannya bersiap melawan Naruto. " Kidoumaru siap melawanmu bocah rubah!"

BUAGHTT

" jangan sombong!" Neji tiba – tiba menyerobot dan menghajar Kidoumaru, Kidoumaru marah dan membalas Neji.

" Lee, Naruto segera cari Sasuke!" perintah Shikamaru. " Akamaru akan mengantarmu padanya!"

Naruto segera berlari pergi dan lee, Akamaru menyusul. Sakon dan Ukon siap – siap melawan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

BRAAKKK

" GUUk, GUUUK !" Akamaru menyalak ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang sudah didobrak.

Lee dan Naruto sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dan diikat tengah diperkosa 3 laki – laki cabul. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Orochimaru dan memukul Orochimaru habis – habisan.

" LAKI – LAKI HIDUNG BELANG!" Naruto memukul Orochimaru tanpa ampun.

BUAGHT

Naruto dipukul oleh Kimimaro keras – keras hingga terpental ke lantai. Lalu Akamaru berlari menggigit Kimimaro. Sementara Lee menghajar Kabuto. Lee yang sangat pandai taijutsu membuat Kabuto kualahan.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari gigitan Akamaru, dan melempar Akamaru ke arah Naruto. Dia langsung menghajar Lee, sesegera mungkin, Kabuto membawa Tuannya kabur. Melihat itu Naruto menjadi geram dan mengejar mereka namun gagal, mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

" N.. Na – Naru …!" Suara Sasuke begitu lemah

" Hah ?!" Naruto terbelalak saat mendengar suara lemah itu, matanya yang memerah kembali menjadi biru langit lagi. Lalu berbalik dan melihat kearah Sasuke di atas tempat tidur. Naruto langsung berlari kepada sasuke, dan memeluknya erat – erat.

BRUG

Kimimaro K.O, Lee sangat senang dengan keberhasilannya melumpuhkan Kimimaro. Lee lalu melihat Naruto yang memeluk sasuke, tersenyum lega, dan meneteskan air mata. Lalu pergi menggendong Akamaru dan memanggul Kimimaro.

" sasuke …!" NAruto menangis dan terus memeluk Sasuke " maafkan aku…!"

" NAru … a – aku takut …!" sasuke sangat bergetar dan masih menangis.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan sasuke dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut." Kau tidak perlu khawatir mereka sudah dilumpuhkan, maaf karena aku terlambat!" Naruto mencium tangan Sasuke yang dingin.

" Naru …!" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat – erat

Malam itu, orochimaru dan kabuto berhasil kabur. Polisi datang dan menangkap lima orang anak buah orochimaru. Naruto menggendong Sasuke turun, keempat temannya yang menunggu dibawah memberikan dukungan kepada Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pulang diantar oleh polisi. Itachi yang sedang khawatir itu menyambut dengan suka cita kedatangan Naruto. Tsunde dan ayah Naruto masih menunggu di rumah Itachi.

Setelah menenangkan Sasuke, Naruto turun menemui Itachi dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

" Kak .. aku mohon maaf karena aku sedikit terlambat, mengetahui semua ini!" NAruto membungkuk meminta maaf

GREB

" Terima kasih Naruto …!" Itachi memeluk NAruto dengan penuh rasa syukur. " terima kasih …!"

Kedua wali Naruto yang melihat itu semua sangat lega, dan tersenyum senang. Perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk memulihkan trauma Sasuke. 1 bulan kemudian, setelah sasuke siap. Naruto bersama kedua walinya berkunjung lagi kerumah Sasuke.

Setelah sampai dirumah sasuke, Naruto cukup kaget karena beberapa teman – temannya sudah adal di rumah sasuke.

" Kami tau kalau kau akan melamar Sasuke hari ini, jadi kami semua kemari untuk menjadi saksi!" kata Gaara yang menggandeng Neji

Naruto hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar ketulusan teman – temannya itu. Ayah Naruto menepuk punggung anaknya dan memberikan dukungan kepada Naruto.

Sasuke turun dari lantai dua didampingi Kakaknya mengenakan setelan jas black tie. Naruto sangat kagum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu tampan.

Naruto melangkah sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Sasuke, lalu berlutut dihadapan Sasuke. " Sasuke maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku!" Naruto akhirnya melamar sasuke

Sasuke berbalik dan meminta persetujuan Kakaknya, kakaknya menggangguk pertanda setuju, lalu Sasukepun mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria.

Semua teman – teman Naruto bersorak sorai, Tsunade dan Minato juga bahagia.

Itachi akhirnya mempercayakan Sasuke kepada seseorang yang bisa menjaga adik semata wayangnya.

END

Maaf ini fic pertama!

Bagitu banyak kesalahan!

Please RnR

Thanks...


End file.
